Wheel of Fortune
/ "Wheel of Fortune" 'is the fifth episode on the fifth season on ''Oz. Episode Biography Kareem Said's sponsorship of Omar White hits a snag when Kareem Said catches him moving drugs; James Robson stirs up trouble; Tobias Beecher is suspicious that Vern Schillinger's kindness is masking ulterior motives; Chucky Pancamo develops a staph infection; Katherine McClain and Chris Keller discuss his case; Adam Guenzel doesn't want to be seen with Tobias Beecher the 'faggot'; Bob Rebadow and Dave Brass learn the results of the lottery drawing; the guide-dog program loses Augustus Hill to illness; Burr Redding vows to find out who got Augustus Hill back on drugs; Enrique Morales deals with his sister's death; Timmy Kirk is transferred back to Oz from Benchley Memorial and begs Father Ray Mukada to let him return to the church as Jaz Hoyt is transferred to death row; Ryan O'Reily tries to cover Cyril's legal fees and holds a family meeting. Crime flashback *Greg Penders''': Convicted May 7, 1997. Criminally negligent homocide. Sentence: 17 years, up for parole in 9. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as Sister Peter Marie *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Said *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Kevin Conway as Seamus O'Reily *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott Willian Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Robert Clohessey as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Mike Doyle as Adam Guenzel *Toni Lewis as Alicia Hinden *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Ellen McElduff as Eleanor O'Connor *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Sandra Purpuro as Katherine McClain *Kristin Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Guest starring *Anne Meara as Aunt Brenda O'Reily Casting *Whitney Allen as Herself *Gerald Bunsen as Javier Osorio *Michael Delmare as Jia Kenmin *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Mtume Gant as Reggie Rawls *Carlos Leon as Carlos Martinez *John Lurie as Greg Penders *Andy Powers as Franklin Winthrop *Blake Robbins as Correctional Officer Dave Brass *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Joel West as Glen Shupe Notes *Katherine McClain seems to be slightly jealous of Chris Keller and Tobias Beecher, while Chris Keller and Claire Howell begin an affair (!). *Whitney Allen appears drawing the winning lottery numbers and in a new exercise show "Sallycise." *Officer Brass makes off with Bob Rebadow's winning $2 million lottery ticket. *Enrique Morales beats his brother-in-law bloody in the visiting room and is thrown in the hole. *Katherine McClain recommends that O'Reily hire a big-name lawyer for Cyril. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes